"Estrada Para..." Episódios
A mini série "Estrada Para..." é um conjunto de episódios que contam as aventuras de Brian e Stewie. Os episódios "Saving Private Brian", "Spies Reminiscent of Us" e "Back to the Pilot" eram para fazer parte da série, com os respectivos nomes "Estrada para o Iraque", "Estrada para '85" e "Estrada para o Piloto". Estrada para Rhode Island "Road to Rhode Island" é o primeiro episódio da mini série, lançado na segunda temporada. História Principal: Quando Brian vai pegar Stewie na casa de seus avós, eles perdem as passagens de avião e param em Austin para ver a mãe de Brian. Segunda História: Lois convence Peter a assistir fitas de relacionamento, mas, na verdade, eram fitas pornôs para homens. Estrada para a Europa "Road to Europe" é o segundo episódio da mini série, lançado na terceira temporada. História Principal: Stewie fica viciado em um programa infantil britânico, e então ele vai até lá para se juntar a eles. Brian vai com ele, até descobrirem que eles pararam na Arábia Saudita. Eles vão para a Inglaterra e voltam para casa. Segunda História: ''' A banda KISS está vindo para Quahog fazer 5 shows, e Lois e Peter decidem ir. '''Estrada para Rupert "Road to Rupert" é o terceiro episódio da mini série, lançado na quinta temporada. História Principal: ''' Numa mini-feira na casa dos Griffins, Brian acidentalmente vende Rupert. Ele e Stewie vão até a casa do homem que comprou Rupert, mas descobrem que ele está se mudando de cidade. '''Segunda História: Peter perde sua carteira de motorista, e Meg tem que ser sua chauffeur. Estrada para a Alemanha "Road to Germany" é o quarto episódio da mini série, lançado na sétima temporada. História Principal: Mort entra acidentalmente na máquina de tempo de Stewie, então Stewie e Brian tem que ir resgatá-lo, mas descobrem que voltaram no tempo para a Alemanha durante a segunda guerra mundial. Estrada para o Meta Universo "Road to the Multiverse" é o quinto episódio da mini série, lançado na oitava temporada. História Principal: Brian e Stewie ficam mudando de universo, até o controle quebrar. Estrada para o Polo Norte "Road to the North Pole" é o sexto episódio da mini série, lançado na nona temporada, sendo uma espécie de especial de natal. História Principal: ''' No shopping, Stewie não consegue sentar no colo do papai noel, então ele e Brian vão até o Polo Norte para matá-lo. O episódio é dividido em duas partes. '''Estradas para Vegas "Roads to Vegas"' ' é o sétimo episódio da mini série, lançado na décima primeira temporada. É o primeiro episódio da série com o título no plural. História Principal: Stewie e Brian ganham um concurso para ver o show da Celine Dion em Las Vegas, e, usando a máquina de teletransporte de Stewie, a máquina duplica os dois, e uma versão passa a ter "sorte", e a outra "azar". Estrada para a Índia "Road to India" é o oitavo episódio da mini série, lançado na décima quarta temporada. Desde "Road to Germany" não havia um episódio da mini série com uma segunda história. História Principal: Brian se apaixona pela voz de uma atendente técnica online, então ele e Stewie vão à Índia para conhecê-la. Segunda História: Enquanto Bonnie está fora, Joe convida Peter para um jogo de bingo em sua casa, mas rapidamente Peter o substitui como o cara popular.Categoria:Estrada Para Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Family Guy